Kereta Hantu KonohaSuna
by ocha gledek
Summary: mirip sama cerita kereta hantu manggarai, korbannya sasuke dan naruto, cerita ini aneh dan ga masuk akal, ripiu tdk diwajibkan, tapi tolong baca,pliss...
1. Chapter 1

Kereta hantu konoha suna

**Kereta hantu konoha suna**

Cerita inih ancur 1000 soalnya saiia buatnya siang siang sih…

emang ga serem, tapi konyol dan pada gak masuk akal smuanya

Parody dari kereta hantu manggarai

Yak mulai aja neh ceritanya

Adalah sebuah stasiun bobrok tua, ancur, rusak, dan angker. Stasiun itu terletak di ujung jalan konoha, konon, menurut cerita tsunade, pada jaman tempur, banyak korban pembantaian di stasiun tua itu, tentunya, para korban meninggalkan banyak harta nya di stasiun tersdebut.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat naruto tertarik untuk meng-eksplorasi dan meng-eksploitasikan harta tersebut. Gila

Suatu malam di konoha

Lokasi…universitas konoha raya

Gedung sastra kuliner khusus jurusan ramen

Tempat naruto kuliah

Saat itu, sasuke sedang menunggu naruto di depan kampusnya

"sasuke! Udah lama nunggunya?"tanya naruto tiba tiba muncul

"gyaaa!!" sasuke terkejut

Tadi itu, bulu kuduknya aja udah berdiri berjoged, mengdangdut nge-bor ala inul soalnya ketakutan…sekarang dikagetin naruto yang pake topeng genduruwo

Gimana gak njerit?

"gyahahahahaha…..sasu, kau emang penakut!" tawa naruto meledak bagaikan nenek lampir dan itu membuat sasuke lega,karena yang ada di sebelahnya bukanlah setan

"naru! Kau tahu tidak? Tadi waktu aku menunggumu, kayaknya ada cewek serem yang terus terusan membuntutiku dan dia membawa kunai di leherku…" cerita sasuke

"halah! Pewaris sharingan kok takut?"tanya naruto

"bukan itu, mpok naru! Masalahnya cewek itu menghilang saat aku melihat ke belakang, dan ia memakai jurus aneh, yang jelas tanpa cakra, dan lebih tepatnya, itu bukan jurus ninja, dan dia itu berarti…"omongan sasuke terputus,

Tiba tiba ada seorang cewek di belakang sasuke yang persis dengan deskripsi sasuke yang tadi

Naruto merinding

Wajahnya pucat pasi ketakutan setengah hidup

"naru…ke, kenapa ka..kau merin…ding??"tanya sasuke terbata bata, merinding juga,

"sasuke temeeeee…kau , ti..tidak..lihat,…di di be…bela…belakang mhuuu…" naruto merinding dan menunjuk ke arah belakang sasuke

"I,iyaa…to,tolong…a…ku, do…dobeeee…" ucap sasuke makin merinding

Bulu kuduk nya udah menjoged berdangdut ria ala inul

Sedetik kemudian, cewek aneh ituh hilang

Fiuhh…sasuke dan naruto menghela napas lega

"naru! Udah lyat?"tanya sasuke

"iya…aku jadi merinding" jawab naruto

"heh, omong omong…kamu ada tugas skripsi tentang citarasa ramen luar desa,kan?"tanya sasuke

"betul…aku akan ke sunagakure malam inih,kau mau ikut?"tanya naruto makin merinding karena tiba tiba, hawa dingin muncul, dan bau kematian muncul pisan

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut, tapi daripada aku sendirian di rumah, mendingan aku ikut kamu aja…"jawab sasuke ikutan merinding

"eh, bukannya si musang ada di rumah mu juga?"tanya naruto

"dia sudah mati" ucap lirih sasuke

"hah?mati??"tanya naruto kaget

"iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tiba tiba mati tergeletak di lantai dengan mulut berbusa, kemudian mayat nya menghilang seketika…" ucap sasuke merinding lagi mengingat kejadian edan itu

"hiiiy… kalo gituhhh…itu apa sasu??"tanya naruto nunjuk sesuatu di balik pohon beringin tua yang ada di depan kampus

"naruuuu…ka,kau tahu? I…itu.. itu tyrex!" ucap sasuke makin merinding

"tyrex ka…kata..mu?jaman sekarang masih ada yang hidup?"tanya naruto yang bulu kuduknya loncat loncat ala pemain badminton yang mau ngesmash

"tidak…kalo tyrex masi idup? Itu ga mungkin. Yang bener…itu siluman" ucap sasuke lagi yang udah pucat, mukanya membiru(spesies ayam langka!warna nya biru!)

"s.si..siluman?"tanya naruto

"I,iya! Bener tuh… pasti siluman, tyrex jadi jadian, ntuh!"jerit sasuke ketika tyrex itu menghilang dan berubah wujud jadi sosok waria tua yang bermuka pucat

"setaaan!!"treak mereka bareng

Sementara waria tua bermuka pucat yang dimaksud malah ngakak ngikik gajebo

"padahal eike cuman mau minta duwit, hixz…"tangis waria gendheng itu

Naruto dan sasuke lari terbirit birit menuju stasiun kereta api bobrok itu

"naru! Apa kau yakin kita akan naik kereta di stasiun ini?"tanya sasuke heran

"iya! Kata nenek tsunade, ada hartanya! Lumayan kalo nemu!" jawab naru

"tapi itu nanti aja,ya. Skarang kita langsung ke suna aja!" balas sasuke mulai merinding karena adanya aura kematian yang kuat dari arah kereta bobrok itu

"udahlah , sasuke! Langsung kita naik aja! Jangan berpikir panjang !!"saot naruto langsung nyeret sasuke masuk ke dalam kereta

Kereta itu melaju cepat di dalam trowongan aneh itu

Di dalam kereta misterius , gerbong ke 13

(nomer 13 ituh memang nomer sial, tapi justru itu nomer absent saiia di skulah)

"sasuke!"saot naruto

"apa?"tanya sasuke

"kereta ini apa benar tujuannya suna?"tanya naruto

"hee…tentu saja, di gerbong tadi ada tulisannya konoha-suna, eh, tapi ini gerbong ke berapa naru?"tanya sasuke lagi

"inih…gerbong ke, 13"jawab naru

"apa? Bukannya hokage udah bilang kalo kereta di konoha gag ada yang boleh pake gerbong bernomer tiga belas? Minimal dua belas aja,kan?"tanya sasuke

"hah! Iya bener juga!, kalo gitu…inih pasti kereta yang kuno dan udah gag dipake lagi" jawab naruto

"naruto!"saot sasuke

"apa?"tanya naruto

"kau pernah dengar cerita trowongan Casablanca?"tanya sasuke dengan wajah menyeramkan ala Dracula

"I,iya…kenapa memangnya?"tanya naru

"ituh…kuntilanak merah,kan? Kalo menurut desas desus nya, kuntilanak merah ituh udah berkelana dan pindah dari trowongan Casablanca" jawab sasuke

"uwah, bagus,dong! Kalo gitu temen temen aku yang ada di jakartagakure ga akan terganggu lagi" senyum naru

"tidak! Kau salah, naruto! Apa kau tahu ke mana kuntilanak merah itu pindah?"tanya sasuke sok misterius

"ke mana?"tanya naru

"ke trowongan ini" jawab sasuke memasang ekspresi seseram mungkin pada naruto

"kau bohong,kan?dari mana kau tahu?"tanya naruto

"silakan lihat belakangmu!"jawab sasuke sambil menutup mata

Note: sasuke dan naruto duduknya berhadap hadapan

Naruto membalikkan badan dan mengintip di balik jendelanya

"gyaaaaaaah!!"naruto kaget setengah mati waktu dilihat yang ada di sana adalah kuntilanak berpakaian merah nge jreng kayak imlek, dan mukanya widiw

Matanya tercongkel

Bibirnya krowak

Idungnya patah stengah

Pipinya ada bekas ja'itan

Dagunya terbelah dua(parah!)

Mukanya cobek cobek

Badannya penuh luka

Kulitnya keriput dan penuh bekas jahitan

Rambutnya gimbal

Beberapa saat setelah itu

Naru sadar dari pingsan

Kuntilanak itu hilang

"naruto! Masinis nya dimana?"tanya sasuke

"kenapa?"tanya naruto

"kita harus kasi tau, supaya dia nge-bel tiga kali" jawab sasuke

"oh, biar gak dimangsa sama kuntilanak?"tanya naruto

"iya! Ayo kita cari bareng bareng!"ajak sasuke

Tiba tiba hape naruto bunyi

G:halo. Naruto?

N:iyah. Siapa?

G:ini aku gaara.

N:o,hei, bentar lagi aku nyampe di suna,kok.tenang aja

G: o, naru…kamu berangkat jam berapa?

N:jam delapan malam

G:mestinya jarak konoha ke suna itu Cuma 3 jam, sekarang jam 11 malam, kok belom nyampe?

N:lho? Aku masih di trowongan,nih

G:apa?ko ada trowongan,sih? Konoha-suna itu lewatnya gurun pasir dan hutan

N:hah? Tapi aku ada di trowongan sungguhan, tadi aja aku liat kuntilanak

G: heh? Kamu sendirian? Di kereta ada berapa orang?

N: hanya ada dua orang

G:waspadalah naru! Orang ituh adalah jelmaan!

N:ah! Sasuke jelmaan setan?

G: ooo…sasuke,toh? Kalo gitu ya bukan. Tapi Cuma kalian berdua?

N:iya, kita baru mau nge cek masinis nya

G:yah, berhati hatilah naru!

Telpon slese

"naruto, kau dibilangin apa sama gaara?"tanya sasuke

"katanya aku disuruh hati hati" jawab naru

'ternyata,gaara pun sepertinya menyadari legenda itu' batin sasuke

Naruto dan sasuke menerobos gerbong demi gerbong

Sampai ke gerbong pertama

Mereka membuka pintu kereta milik masinis

Krek…

Pintu dibukaaa

Gerbong pengendali itu kosong!

Tidak ada seorangpun di sana! Sepi, tapi mesin kereta bisa bergerak sendiri!

"sasu! Gimana,nih? Masinisnya ga ada tapi ko bisa jalan sendiri,yah"tanya naru merinding

"kayaknya ada sesuatu, tapi itu nanti saja, sekrang kita harus di gerbong pengendali ini! Kalo kuntilanak lewat, langsung kita bel 3 kali!" jawab sasu merinding juga

"Naruto, apa kau tau tentang legenda suna da konoha yang menakutkan itu?" tanya sasuke dengan ekspresi ala dracula

"tidak" jawab naru

"akan kuceritakan…

Legenda ini berhubungan antara suna dan konoha

Ada sebuah kereta misterius yang sangat menyeramkan

Tak ada masinis, tapi bisa jalan

Dan kereta ini hanya bisa ditemukan pada jam 8 ke atas

Jumlah gerbong kereta ada 13, kereta tersebut melewati trowongan

Dan jalannya sangat cepat, tapi tak kan sampai ke tujuan

Nah, kereta yang sekarang kita naiki adalah kereta tersebut!" cerita sasuke panjang lebar

"apah? Da, dari mana kau tau itu, sasuke?"tanya naru ketakutan

"ada tiga cirri kereta aneh tersebut, pertama, kursinya berwarna merah darah. Kedua, lantainya hijau tua, dan gerbongnya biru tua campur oren, tepat bukan?"tanya sasuke yang wajahnya udah jadi putih banget, ketakutanlah

"hiyyy…lalu kalau gitu…ini kereta hantu ituh??"tanya naruto

"boleh dibilang iya, ini adalah kereta hantu suna!" jawab sasuke yang bulu kuduknya udah nge-dombret ala inul

"lalu?"tanya naru ketakutan, gemetar

"kita takkan sampai ke tujuan. Kita tak akan sampai ke suna, tapi kita tidak kembali ke konoha juga" jawab sasuke pasrah

"jadi? Kita akan mati disini?"tanya naru makin gemetar ala scoby doo

"99 iya" jawab sasuke

"lalu..1 nya kemana?"tanya naruto

"kalau ada orang yang tau kita naik kereta sesat ini, yah…misalnya gaara yang tadi menelponmu, kalo dia sadar, bahwa kita naik kereta hantu suna, bisa saja dia mengeluarkan kita dari sini…tapi"omongan sasuke terputus

"tapi apa? Kita masih di bumi,kan?"tanya naruto

"ya tidaklah…masalahnya, kalo kita di bumi, kita bisa langsung keluar dan kembali ke konoha, lalu naik kereta yang lain ke suna, tapi kita udah pisah dimensi sama bumi!"jawab sasuke

"jadi, sekarang kita harus telpon gaara supaya tolongin kita?"tanya naruto

"Ga akan bisa, soalnya telpon dari sini ga akan nyambung ke luar, dan kita di sini udah lama, jadi telpon dari luar juga udah ga bisa masuk" jawab sasuke pasrah lagih

"hah? Trus gimana caranya kita bisa keluar? Apa kita cuman nunggu orang dari konoha ato suna menyadari kalo kita tersesat dan segera menolong kita?"tanya naruto

"dengan kata lain, iya. Tapi kalo pun mereka tau, gimana cara mereka menolong kita? Harus mengorbankan dua nyawa yang sangat kuat baru kita bisa keluar, siapa yang harus dikorbankan?"tanya sasuke

"korban…ya? Narapidana aja… tapi kenapa harus yang kuat?"tanya naru

"yah, itu karena kau dan aku juga kuat, jadi korbannya harus seimbang" jawab sasuke dengan narsis

"hah? Setahuku orang yang seimbang dengan kita itu…siapa?"naru bingung juga

"ada beberapa…hokage keempat, tapi dia sudah mati. Tsunade-sama , tapi dia begitu penting untuk desa konoha, jiraiya sama, dia kan pimpinan tentara ninja konoha? Ga mungkin. Orochimaru? Ga bisa, dia kan otokage. Kalo guru kakashi? Juga tidak bisa.

Kau cari saja orang jahat tapi kuat" pinta sasuke

"tidak ada, mereka pada sudah mati,tau" balas naruto

"kalo gituh, kita harus nunggu sampe orang luar nyadar aja" bales sasuke lagi

Sementara di suna

Jam 1 siang sehari setelah naruto dan sasuke berangkat

Stasiun kereta api suna

Ada gaara sendirian sedang menunggu dua temannya

" ko ga datang juga,ya? Lama amat?"guman gaara sambil meirik jam dinding

Karena lama sekali, akhirnya gaara memilih untuk menelpon naruto

"maaf, nomer yang anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan"

'hah? Kemana naruto,ko diluar jangkauan? Rasanya kalo dia salah tujuan, aku masih bisa menghubunginya, mungkin telponnya mati'

Sekarang gaara langsung menelpon sasuke

Terdengar komen yang sama persis kayak waktu gaara nelpon naruto

'Wah,gawat…jangan jangan naruto dan sasuke naik kereta sesat itu!'

Segera gaara menelpon hokage tsunade

G:halo, apa ini kantor hokage konoha?

T:iya, bener. Siapa?

G:ini, saya. Kazekage

T:o,yah…ada apa? Mau meng ekspor apa lagi? Kami akan menerima

G: bukan, saya bukan mau mengsekspor

T:lalu ada masalah apa?

G:apa anda tau tentang legenda kereta hantu konoha-suna?

T:iya, kenapa? Ada korban lagikah?

G: entahlah, tapi kemarin naruto dan sasuke berangkat jam 8 malam, sampai sekarang mereka belum sampai ke suna, dan saat saya menghubungi mereka, katanya nomer di luar jangkauan, sebelumnya, saya sempat menghubungi naruto, dia bilang dia lewat trowongan, bagaimana? Apa legenda itu terjadi lagi?

T: hah??apa??tidak mungkin??

**-Bersambung-**

Ayo ripiu iang banyaaak


	2. makin ancurrr

Kereta hantu konoha suna chapter duaaa

Kereta hantu konoha suna chapter duaaa!!

Akhirnya, besok uasbn ke dua yaitu mat,

Dan malangnya nasip saiia, computer rusak parah, jadi chapter inih pendhek banget

Untuk para author yang terhormat, baek, hebat, yang udah ripius dan nge dukung kami para anak esde yang mau unas/uasbn…TERIMA KASIH SEKALII…

Yok, langsung kembali ke cerita

hokage:apa?? Mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

Kazekage: nah, soal itu tidak usah tipikirkan, yang jelas sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan naruto dan sasuke?

Hokage: nah, apakah si tua bangka masih hidup?

Kazekage: masud anda nenek chiyo?

Hokage: iya, apa dia masih hidup? Kalau iya, lumayan untuk transfer jiwa,kan?

Kazekage: sayang sekali, dia sudah mati( di komik seri brapa gituh, emang udah mati,toh?) dan siapa lagi yang bisa transfer jiwa?

Hokage: terpaksa kita mencari jiwa yang kuat tidak hanya di konoha atau pun suna…

Kazekage: maksud anda… di, Jakarta gakure??

Hokage: iya, di sana banyak jiwa kuat yang bersedia untuk ditukar dengan naruto dan sasuke, bagaimana menurut anda?

Kazekage:saya akan memikirkannya dan bermusyawarah dengan beberapa penasehat

Hokage: iya, saya juga.

sementara di kereta hantu konoha suna

"naru! Kau lihat siapa?"tanya sasuke dengan acuh tak acuh yang lagi memperbaiki mesin motor kereta api nya

"sasu! Tau,tidak? Tadi ada wanita cantik berambut oren! Kau lihat?"tanya naru

"mana?"tanya sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela

Begitu mereka teliti baik baik, wajah perempuan itu…

Ternyaaata….

Jreng! Dia kushinaaaa!!

"tante! Ko bisa ada di sini?"tanya sasuke histeris

"hah? Dia tante nu?"tanya naruto

"dodol kamu!"saot sasuke kesal dengan kebegoan naruto

"emang ik jualan dodol, mau pesen yang rasa apa?"tanya naruto beradegan sok srimulat

"hem, anu, pake bumbu kacang , tomat, dan cabe nya" jawab sasuke langsung ngikutin idolanya di srimulat, si parto

"halah! Bego lo teme! Emang gado gado?"tanya naruto

"ah, udahlah! Dobe! Kamu ga nyadar apa? Dia itu kushina! Ibuk mu!!"treak sasuke

"hahaaaaaaa??ibuk khuw?"tanya naruto

Mata nya mlotot, mblalak mblalak , menonjol 1000 kil meter di atas permukaan tanah

Jreng…ternyata, si kushina menghilang

"wow…kayaknya kita ngelindur, nar!"saot sasuke nyubit pipinya sendiri

"ooo, jadi ini oasis?"tanya naruto kebingungan

"bego pisan ! tadi ituhhhh…" omongan sasuke terhenti

Sosok kushina berubah jadi sosok siti anisah, cewek mwtropolitan yang mati ketabrak dan jadi pocong ituh

"poconggg…oh no!" jerit sasuke dan naruto lari lari di gerbong kereta itu dengan panic

pocong ituh ngilang

beberapa ja,m kemudian

"naru! Liat ituh ada sakura!"saot sasuke

"sakura…tolongin kamiii…" jerit naruto

Jret, sakura beruba wujud jadi lindslay lohan (kata Lindsay nya diilangin)

"wah, ternyata ikan lohan…" sasuke dan naruto mlongo

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka selalu melihat adanya bayangan halusinasi

Sementara di konoha setelah diadakan rapat antar suna dan konoha

Blwa bwa blab la…

Mereka sepakat untuk melaksanakan upacara kesodo di gunung bromo, baligakure?!

(author ffn, ada yang orang bali,ga?)

Menurut legenda, gunug bromo mempunyai kekuatan mistis nan ajaib yang bisa membuat sasuke dan naruto kembali dari dimensi lain

Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang mau nganterin mereka ke baligakuree??

Dan siapa pula yang mau jalanin misi aneh bin azaib ini??

Simak aja di chapter slanjutnya, yang jelas, bukancuma di bali

Author mana pun boleh jadi turis.

Yah, begitulah…

Lowongan oc

Cantumkanlah..data diri anda

-nama

-umur

-jenis kelamin

-sipat

-status(di fic inih Sebagai apa?)

-ciri fisik(tinggi, bentuk, warna smua, apa aja yg bisa dicantumin)

Nah, moga moga banyak yang mau, tapi tak berlebihan seperti miss konoha

Meskipun berlebihan gpp,lah..itung itung buat penambah kreatipitas

Besok UASBN IPA!! Yah, stelah itu, masih belon slese, ada ips, inggris, jawa dan pkn

Tetap dukung dan doakan, trima kasih untuk semuanya-terharu-


End file.
